


Warmth on a Snowy Day

by chainsawfetish



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No idea if i wrote their characters correctly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsawfetish/pseuds/chainsawfetish
Summary: Percy is watching the sun set while his fucking gorgeous boyfriend is right behind him. whAt CoULd HApPeN??





	Warmth on a Snowy Day

I let my boots seep into snow. Thin trees are scattered around me, bare branches covered in snow. The snow seems to be stained pink from the sun’s rays, which also lays down bright orange and yellow light latching onto the snow as well. It lays in one singular pathway, guiding to the lake. Pink light shys away into dark purple shadows, which lightest points are still a nice lilac.

“Monty.”

I look up from my boots and Percy’s a good five feet ahead of me. The bright light, a soft marigold, is edging his face and body in general, which really compliments him. His hair is tied back in a blue ribbon, which I chose for him on his birthday. I squint, as he’s barely covering the sun’s light. 

"Coming!” I call out. I walk to him while I’m dragging my boots. I stop just seconds after, though.

Percy’s squinting at the sun, clearly not looking at me. This makes me smirk and take a few steps back. It’s a really bad plan, I could end up breaking Percy’s nose, but I really couldn’t care right now. It’s not like I’m even going to get that far; It’s going to take a lot of luck to jump high enough to lock my arms around his neck.

My breathing is quiet and steady, planning for the right moment. Percy, of course, is still paying zero attention to me and doesn’t seem to be planning to. He’s enjoying the view, but I am the view. Who could even fathom the idea of looking at the sight I’ve described for a whole paragraph when he could be looking at me?

Anyhow, I’ve prepared myself with some small stretches and I’m in a starting position. And yes, my fingers do feel a bit numb, but I’m strong. I’ll be able to push off. Percy is standing cross-armed and steady-looking enough that he could probably carry my weight if I were to jump onto him unexpectedly. Which I am.

I take two quiet, yet deep breaths, and start sprinting with as much speed as I could muster. I feel it throughout my short legs, the power surging to my feet to jump off running. My right foot pushes off the ground in a real mighty push. My arms are flailing not because of my obvious lack of technique, but because I now find myself slipping on the snow, and my face plummets to the ground. 

Right when it was the worst time imaginable, Percy turns to look at the obvious comotion I’ve made. I feel slightly crummy when I hear some sputtery giggles, which he “attempted” to cover up. 

“Monty,” Percy giggles loudly. I’m on the ground, hair and clothes covered with cold, cold, snow. I can envision my numb cheeks red with the impact and coldness. “what the hell were you thinking?”

I use my arms to push myself up and brush of snow. “Well, I intended to sort-of launch myself high enough to lock my arms around you. I didn’t really remember all this,” I pause. I sound like an imbecile. “snow.”

“Monty, you really are an idiot.” Percy’s laughed so hard he’s crouching. Despite his crouching, I find it a good idea to sit right down next to him. My other cheeks are beginning to freeze. I lay down and listen to Percy laughing combined with my small chuckling outbursts.

Percy is a fucking angel, I realize. Well, not realize, per se. More like, I already knew he was some other-worldly being, but it’s just now been confirmed he’s an angel.

When he’s laughing, his whole body seems to shake. (which, now that I’ve thought about it, might’ve just been the weather). The sound he makes when he’s really laughing his ass off, though, is near, if not completely angelic. I feel enlightened listening to him carefully. It’s like if, if-well, it’s surely something. 

Percy shakily crawls to me and soon enough, he’s crawled above me. I can take a closer look at his face. Mouth still twitching from laughing, eyes glazed over on the verge of tears, his freckles. Oh god, his freckles. It’s like the sun wants me to melt on the spot. Light, pink, orange, yellow; they’re all splattered on his freckles. 

We’re both silent. All we can hear is the crunching off the snow when we shift and our shaky breaths.

Percy’s finally looking at me. Finally. His gaze wanders off to my coat, sprinkled with snow still. My neck is exposed, which could have made the ordeal “sexual” if it weren’t for the fact that every part of me is so damn cold. I resist touching Percy’s face with my ice-y fingers in fear it’ll ruin the tension.

“Hey,” Percy whispers. It’s so subtle I barely even hear it.

“Hey,” I say back, just as quietly. Percy grabs my arm and hoists me into his lap while he sits down at the same time.

“Jesus christ!” He shrieks. “You’re freezing!” I roll my eyes playfully rub my nose against his cheek. I don't care about ruining the tension anymore. Fuck that shit.

“Calm down, geez. Just cuddle me.” I demand. Looking back at his eyes, I feel stupid as I’m caught awestruck once again. His eyes are a dark brown, yet I feel like I can see everything within their realm. Percy’s looking at mine, and I wonder if he’s thinking the same thing.

My arms lock around Percy’s neck, only I want something different than before. I know he wants the same thing this time as holds me in his arms. 

I lean in and he does the same. I close my eyes and use my arms to bring him closer, all the while playing with his hair. Finally, our lips meet and we’re kissing.

And all I can feel is warmth as the sun’s setting on this beautiful winter day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this! One thing I didnt like is the fact that it feels like it was taken straight from an OTP prompt; I dont think I truly captured Monty/Percy. No shade to OTP prompts and people who write/use them(I also enjoy reading fics who use them). Might also be a tiny bit pretentious


End file.
